The Magic In The Air
by jrikko123
Summary: It's a Smosh-Vocaloid crossover fanfiction! Will the love for that person be enough to give love back to that person?


_**Magic in the Air… (A Smosh to Vocaloid Fanfic)**_

**Note:** I have nothing against Smosh Games or SHOSH itself. I, myself, am a fan of Smosh Games and SMOSH.

So this portrays my favorite ships: KaitoxMiku (LasercornxMari)

The Smosh Game casts are inside the parenthesis after the name of the assigned Vocaloid.

There might be changes in the gender of the character or the relationship of the characters, but it's for the sake of the fanfiction and the personality remains the same. It's indicated through an **equal sign** for changes.

Characters:

Hatsune Miku - Mariko Takahashi (Mari)

Shion Kaito - David Moss (Lasercorn)

Kagamine Len - Anthony Padilla

Kagamine Rin - Kalel Cullen

Gumi Megpoid - Ian Hecox

Akita Neru - Sir Joshua Ovenshire, Esq. (Jovenshire)

Megurine Luka - Matt Sohinki

Sakane Meiko - Melanie Moat = friend of Gumi

_**Story:**_

_**(Kaito's POV)**_

Today, we are filming for Game Bang. For those who don't know, Game Bang is a series in the Smosh Games channel wherein the casts come together to play and have fun, and we have a punishment to the loser or losers. This is one of my favorite times, besides playing Call of Duty or GTA 5.

I love playing video games, specifically first person shooting or violent games. No one can beat me because I am the King. Bow down to me!

Before filming and playing, we would plan to what game we shall play. This is quite a bit stressful because we need to buy that game or rent it for the sake of entertainment but it's worth it, anyway.

As we all gather to our playing room, I've noticed that Miku hasn't arrived yet. So, I asked everyone: "Hey. Have you seen Miku?" No one knew where she is, so they just shook their heads. I tried calling her:

_(Phone ringing)_

_M: Hello?_

_K: Oh, Miku. We've been waiting for you here in the Smosh Games Headquarters. Where are you?_

_M: Oh. I am stuck in a traffic and- Oh, never mind. I'll be right there. Don't worry._

_K: Okay._

_M: What are we going to play, anyways?_

_K: Spin The Bottle on the WiiU._

_M: Oh, I see. I'll be right over._

_K: Okay. We will start in a few hours._

_M: Okay. Bye._

_K: Bye._

_(Beep)_

A few minutes later, she came inside. "Sorry to make you all wait. I am riding a taxi instead of Peter's car." Gumi asked: "Why?" There was silence across the room. I looked at Miku, her eyes were glossy as she was about to cry. She ran towards me and hugged me tight. I was shocked. I wonder why she didn't mention about Peter for a month now. She lets go of me and said to everyone: "We…broke up." Everyone gasped. Neru asked: "What's the reason of the break up?"

_**(Miku's POV)**_

It's really hard to tell them why because I feel like ignoring that, but I can't blame Gumi for starting it. So, I took a deep sigh and told them:

_A month before we broke up, he's been drinking and abusing me because he lost his job, brother and his father. He would come home with a stick and threaten me to give him a massage or a kiss or anything. I should not be treated like that. For lumping sake, I am a human, too. I should not be treated like a flipping servant or a slave. I have my own life, you know._

_Then one night, he got really sober that he tried to rape me, but I managed to escape from him. I don't like the way he treats me anymore, so I left and rented an apartment room a little far from our headquarters here. I stayed there, crying, trying to forgive him because he lost the things he loved the most._

_Just then, he's with another girl. I can see him making love in his room with another woman under him. I wish I could kill the both of them. I wish I could kill Peter first for cheating on me; for hurting; for making me feel like I am nothing here in this world. I ran towards my apartment room and cried for hours. How could he leave me for that woman? Do I mean something to him? Do I love him enough?_

I ran towards Kaito again and hugged him. For those who don't know, Kaito and I are close friends. We are not yet really a couple but he's the first person I could talk to about my problems or my feelings. He knew how much it hurts, and he knew how hard my life was from the time Peter began to hurt me.

As I hugged him, I let my tears flow down from my face. I could feel the warmth around his body. "It's going to be okay, Miku. I promise." He said in a whisper. Len shouted: "Miku! We are here for you." Rin assured: "It's going to be okay, dear. Have fun, okay? Let your problems melt into the core of the earth. Not literally." I laughed a little and looked at everyone. I let Kaito go from my hug and said: "Thank you, guys. You really are the best people I ever met of all." Meiko shouted: "GROUP HUG! X3" We all hugged into one group of really cool people. I shouted: "GAME BANG!"

Everyone shouted: "GAME BANG!"

Minutes before filming, we squat on the floor in a semi-circle. I squatted beside Kaito to make myself comfortable. He looked at me and patted me on the head.

_**In 3…2…1…**_

**-Game Bang-**

All: GAME BANG!

**Len**: Hello, guys. Today, we are going to play Spin the Bottle again for the WiiU because all of you requested us to play it again. For our special guests, here is Meiko Sakane and Rin Kagamine. They are going to play with us today.

**Gumi**: The two losers will have the punishment: One will spin around 10 times, and find the other loser.

**Kaito**: Like Hide and Clap?

**Gumi**: Exactly without the clapping. XD

**Miku**: I am scared of the movie "The Conjuring."

**Rin**: Me too. Why are we going to do that anyway when Halloween is finished?

**Neru**: I have no idea.

**All**: (laughing)

**Meiko**: So, we will start the game!

**All**: GAME BANG!

(At the start of the game)

**Neru**: Miku, you go first.

**Miku**: Okay.

(_I tapped the WiiU tablet to make the bottle spin. As soon as it stopped spinning, my partner is Rin._)

**Miku**: Yey, RIN!

**Rin**: You and me, girl!

**Miku**: High five!

**Rin**: (high fives Miku)

**Kaito**: So, your challenge is: Blind Dog.

(For Blind Dog, hide the Wii remote anywhere and let your partner find it, blindfolded.)

**Miku**: I'll hide the remote; you will be the blind dog.

**Rin**: Sure.

(_While I am hiding the remote and Rin gets blindfolded…_)

**Meiko**: I never knew a blind dog could guide a blind person.

**Luka**: That's silly! XD

**Len**: Yeah, I mean, how can a blind person be guided by a flipping blind person? XD

**All**: XD

**Miku**: Ready!

**Luka**: Okay. In 3…2…1… GO, RIN!

(_Rin is trying to find the remote I hid. She bumped into the wall, the bookshelf, the door, and Len. We laughed so hard that Rin fell down on the floor, laughing harder than us._)

**Len**:Time's up! Miku, show her where you hid it.

**Miku**: It's here. (_I hid it under Kaito's scarf._)

**Rin**: OH, COME ON! XD

**Kaito**: I wonder why you hid it under my scarf.

**Miku**: It's effective! XD

(_**Kaito's POV)**_

Everyone was having fun, even Miku, herself, can't stop laughing. I looked at her as her problems fade away like it's just a fragment of a broken glass. It feels like everyone had so much fun laughing, cheering. Me? Just sitting there, smiling. I don't want to bother everyone else, so I just sat there, smiling.

As soon as it's my turn:

**Len**: Kaito! It's your turn.

**Kaito**: Okay.

(_I tapped the tablet, and as soon as it stopped spinning…)_

**Luka**: OH MY GLOB! YOUR PARTNER IS MIKU! XD

All: (howling)

I can see Miku blushing, looking at me. I stood up and helped her stand up. Our challenge is:

**Neru**: Slow Dance

(For Slow Dance, partners should put their arms at each other's back, facing each other while holding the Wii remote and dance to the song.)

As soon as we positioned:

**Gumi**: HEY, GUYS! WE SHOULD PLAY THEM A SONG!

**Meiko**: Good idea. XD

I looked at Miku and said: "Wait, what?" Miku was confused to what they're up to. They turned off the lights, pointed the spotlight on me and Miku and played the piano version of Canterella.

**Len**: Ready? GO!

We danced slowly with eye contact. I could feel my heart beating suddenly. Miku looked at me, feeling awkward as I was, but she doesn't mind it. She rested her head on my chest. She whispered to me: "This is… quiet awkward, but I enjoyed it." I said to her: "True." Everyone was waving their glow sticks like it's a concert. I looked at Miku, closing her eyes and letting me sway to the rhythm for her. Everything felt like we were in a ballroom, dancing at the center of the room while everyone was watching at us.

As soon it was over:

**Len**: You won guys!

**Miku**: Yey! X3

**Gumi**: The losers are Rin and Len Kagamine! XD

**All**: (laughing)

We watched and laughed as Len tried to find Rin. I looked at Miku, happy as ever. She suddenly looked at me, smiling. I patted her head. She hugged me, smiling.

As soon we are done:

**Kaito**: Well, that's it for this week's Game Bang. Make sure to subscribe our channel for more entertainment.

**Miku**: Bye, guys! X3

**All**: GAME BANG!

"That's a wrap, guys!" Len shouted. Everyone cheered and shouted in joy.

_**(Miku's POV)**_

I finally feel good about myself. I can go through the break-up me and Peter had. I can do this!

As we were pumped up for pizza and as soon as Len called up the pizza delivery, I saw Kaito, leaving the room. I wonder why. I followed him. I saw him on the side of the hallway, sitting down. I slowly sat down beside him. I asked him: "What's wrong?" He looked at me, tears going down from his eyes. He looked down and told me this:

_**(Kaito's POV)**_

_It's been a year since my fiancée left me for another man. I just can't take the pain anymore. I just wanted someone to be with me; to cry with me; to make me feel important here in this world. I wanted to know if I am worth here. I would usually do this every day without anyone noticing me. I feel like I am not loved for so long._

_You were the only person I am close here. I know you love me as a friend, but it's just that I need more than just "I love you as a friend." I want to be with you. I am lost, lonely, confused, depressed and sad all the time. I often fake a smile on my face to make sure everyone knows that I am okay. You are the only person who could see my real feelings. Please, don't leave me, Miku._

_**(Miku's POV)**_

He hugged me, letting his tears flow from his eyes. He cried silently. I hugged him back. I watched him taking away all his fears, pain, and sadness. It feels like I am watching an abuse child crying.

As soon as he stopped crying, he confessed to me: "I am in love with you, Miku. I want to be with you." I blushed like crazy as he looked at me with his shiny blue eyes that were tainted red from his breakdown. I hugged him again and said: "I'm in love with you too, Kaito. I do. I want to be with you, too." He lifted up my head and kissed me softly. His kiss was as soft as eating a marshmallow. I closed my eyes and let his mesmerizing kiss take me to his heart. He broke the kiss and smiled at me. I smiled too. He rubbed his nose on mine. It tickled my nose so much that I giggled. He said: "I love you, dear." I replied him with a kiss on the cheek. He hugged me again before we go back to the room for some pizza.

_**(Kaito's POV)**_

It feels like I fell in love again. Miku took me inside the room for some pizza. Everyone howled at us as we entered. I feel like I am in a royal wedding. JUST KIDDING!

We ate a lot of pizza. Suddenly, Len, Rin, Gumi, Neru, Meiko and Luka were setting up the room for us. I looked at Miku with a confused face. We have no idea what's going on. Luka placed a box of pizza on the floor, between me and Miku. We ate and talked a lot. Everyone was being too weird, but they knew that we are together. As soon as we are done eating, I took Miku to the office, where we'll continue our talk.

We had a good time with everyone. I feel like I am important; I am loved by everyone. She gave me a necklace to remind me that no matter how big the problem, I would always find a better way to fix it.

It seems like Miku and I have been together for 2 years already, but I am not going to propose to her yet, maybe soon. Don't tell her, okay? Or else I will kick you in the unders. Just kidding! XD Just don't tell her that I will be proposing to her soon, okay?

Well, that is the end of our story; the story of _**The Magic in the Air**_.


End file.
